Sakura
by No poison
Summary: I love You,sakura.I can't breath if your not there.I'll do anything and everything,but" I whispered,"its not up to me anymore,if you want me in your life,you'll find a way to put me there." and then I left so she wouldnt see me cry.
1. One

I was sitting in my office, working on a project with my dad when my phone rang. It was my best friend, Eriol.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Hurry Syao!" He said in a very worried and quite loud voice.

"What?" I said as I got up from my seat to get a better signal. I couldn't hear him properly.

"What happened?" I asked.

"My dad exploded!"

"What? Your dad _exploded?_" I asked. The signal wasn't really good.

"What happened?" My dad asked.

"I don't know yet!" I told him, because I didn't, and turned back to the phone and went:

"What do you mean? Your dad exploded??????????!!"

"MY DAD IS NOT A FREAKIN' GAS CAPSULE! HIS KIDNEY EXPLODED!" He yelled back while my dad got up from behind his desk and asked me" what exploded?"

"Sazahi-san's Kidney!" I whispered to him.

My dad got really worried then.

"Did they take him to the hospital? Is he alright now?" My dad asked me and I shrugged in response while I heard Eriol whisper:

"My poor old man! Oh, how much I love your torn up kidney…"

-"Where is he? Is he okay now?"

Eriol-"He's in the fine. He feels hospital."

"What?"

Eriol-"BAH! I mean he's fine, he's in the hospital!"

"Thank God!"

Eriol-"Are you coming to the hospital or not?" Eriol asked.

"Which hospital?"

Eriol-"Tomoyo's hospital!"

"Our Tomoyo?"

Eriol-"No, Tomoyo of the President of the United States of America! OFCOURSE OUR TOMOYO!!"

Oh, sorry guys. I forgot to introduce myself.

My name is Li Syaoran and both Eriol and I are engineers and we both work for our fathers' company.

Our fathers are very rich people and so, we never had financial problems. (Thank God!)

We were best friends since I can remember and we are always together.

Well actually, I always follow Eriol around since his the devil of the two.(You'll see what I mean soon enough.) I'm the silent type if you will.

And Tomoyo is my sister. She is a doctor working in the Diamond hospital.

Eriol's has had a crush on her since like forever by the way, but she doesn't want to marry him, yet, for her reasons, but I can tell that she is practically in love with him.

Oh, look, now I sound like a girl. Very nice!

-"Okay, Okay I'm coming!"

So I took my dad's permission to go out and went to the hospital. The streets were practically empty so I got there under 20 minutes. The moment I stepped off the car, Eriol's car also came into the parking and so we both went in after exchanging our greetings.

When we got in, the reception area was very crowded. Everyone was demanding service at the same time and only one young nurse was behind the counter. Poor nurse, she had answer the phone, page doctors and… and also answer the patients all at the same time.

Patient 1-" Excuse me Mam. I have been waiting here for the past half hour! Would you please check and see if my wife is still here, she got sick and they brought her here."

Patient 2-"Mam, can you please give me a form to fill and excuse my patient from the hospital?!"

Suddenly the reception's phone rang and the nurse answered it, spoke for a few seconds and hung up.

Patient 3-" Excuse me! I need to fill the form to get my patient an entry to the X-ray section!"

The nurse opened her mouth to answer but then stopped as she remembered something, pressed a button on the pager and said:

Nurse- to the emergency room please. to the emergency room please."

Patient 3-"Mam! Can I have the form?!"

Nurse-"I can't just _give _you a form!"

Eriol-"Sure you can! Just give the guy a piece of paper!"

I nudged him in the ribs as the nurse turned toward Eriol and glared at him.

Nurse-"This is not going to work like this, please everyone get in a line and form a queue!"

That's when everyone started bustling around to get in line.

Nurse-"Now, which form do you need?"

Patient 3 "A form for the X-ray section."

Nurse- "You have to get the form from the X-ray section itself, sir!"

Patient 2-"I need a form to excuse my patient."

Nurse-"Here fill this."

She gave the guy a paper and turned to Eriol.

Nurse-" Yes please, go ahead,"

Eriol-"Yes, please go ahead what?"

I nudged him again. And whispered "Don't start!" in his ear.

Nurse-"Are you pulling my leg?"

Eriol-"No! No way! But tell me, go ahead about what?"

Nurse- "Go ahead with your question. The information you need."

The nurse was trying not to smile at Eriol's little joke.

Eriol-"Oh ye, well, My fa-"

He was cut off when the nurse put her hand in front of his face indicating him to wait a second and answered the phone that started ringing, and then set it down and turned back to Eriol.

Nurse- "Sorry, you were saying?"

Eriol- "Ye well, Ma-"

Again the nurse put her hand up for him to stop talking and said "Dr. Vinko to the surgery section. Dr.Vinko to the surgery section."

She turned back to Eriol and said "You may continue."

Eriol- "Ma-"

This time the nurse turned to another nurse who was passing by and said:

" Call Sanai and tell her to come help me! I can't handle this alone!"

And again turned to Eriol and motioned for him to continue.

Eriol- "Ma-"

This time the phone rang again and the nurse put her hand in front of Eriol's face and talked into the phone and hung up. But before she put her hand down Eriol said:

Eriol- "Hmmmm… What a perfect future! What a looooooong life line! Perfect hand! Perfect destiny…hmmm…"

Nurse-"Excuse me sir,What are you talking about sir?"

Eriol-"Palm reading! You have the best future I have seen in my entire career as a palm reader! Soon you'll get a lot of money!!!!!! This much!"

And he placed his hands in front of each other at length to indicate the size.

The nurse who was starting to giggle said- "Excuse me?"

Suddenly Eriol's tone change from normal to an angry one and he said:

Eriol- "Excuse me, but I'm starting to sound like a cow over here!"

At this everyone around us started laughing.

The nurse who was quietly laughing now said- "Well, I'm sorry but as you can see I'm alone with all this responsibilities!"

Eriol- "Then why don't you tell Sanai to come and give you a hand?"

Right then a very serious nurse (Who was in her 40s) came forward with a frown on her face and glared at Eriol.

Nurse 2- "You better not nose in people's business. Please tell me what you need."

Eriol-"Can you show me were you keep the corpses?"

Nurse 2-"What?"

"Ye, since you guys took soooooo long to even talk to me, I assume my patients dead by now so, just show me straight to the corpse so I can say goodbye!"

Every one laughed at that. The first nurse sat on her chair behind her desk and pretended to do some paper work when in reality, she was actually laughing.

"Sir, seriously, how can I help you? Tell me the patients name!"

Eriol-"Yes mam! Right away! Please look-up the name Hiiragizawa?!"

Nurse 2 who was ,apparently, Sanai repeated the name as she checked through her list and then turned to Eriol and said:

Sanai- "Congratulations on the new baby. It's a boy!"

Eriol-"Really? Oh thank God! Though I've always wanted a daughter but that's okay! Whatever God wishes. So is he okay?"

Sanai-"Yes, both the baby and the mother!"

Eriol started smiling happily and everyone started congratulating him and he was thanking them sincerely!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Eriol-"Have you vaccinated him yet? I don't want the baby to have any problems you know!?"

Sanai-"Yes, every things done, he's ready to be taken home!"

Eriol-"Its was normal labor right? No surgery?"

Sanai-"Yes it was normal labor. No problems. Its a very healthy boy!"

Eriol-"Oh great! So, when and how are you going to announce it?"

Everyone was dumfounded at that.

Sanai-"Announce what?"

Eriol-"This miracle! When is it going on the internet or the news?"

Sanai-"What miracle?"

Eriol-"The miracle that a 60 year old man gave birth to a healthy baby through normal labor!"

There was a moment of silence and then every single person cracked-up while Sanai was trying to figure out what Eriol meant. Even I, who was used to Eriol's jokes, started laughing.

The scene was so funny if anyone walked in right then they would think they have entered a comedy theater! Even the patients on the same floor came out of their rooms to see what it was all about.

Sanai-"What?"

Eriol-"I'm looking for my father. His kidney exploded. They brought him here!"

He said that like he was talking to a two year-old.

Sanai-"No, we only have one family name that matches the one you gave us. Hiiragizawa, Helen!"

Eriol-"Oh, My dad introduced himself as Helen here?"

Again everyone cracked up and I nudged him again.

-"Stop it Eriol! Don't you think about your dad but at all?"

But Eriol was too deep in thought to hear me.

Eriol-"Hmmm…now I see…those people my dad went out with this past months. I'm sure they are the reason for my dad's disgrace!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The whole room went into another fit of laughter.

Eriol-"Eh, no problem, at least now I got a brother to take to the park everyday!!!"

He said that in a happy voice.

People were now literally crying of laughter. One of the patients who had a stick under his arms fell down from laughing so much.

Eriol-"I would Put that stick back under my arm and run for my life if I were you! Stay here two more seconds and they get you pregnant with twins!"

Now, the first nurse was on the floor laughing literally rolling while Sanai dropped her serious face and was also crying of laughter. All the nurses and doctors had forgotten about their jobs and were just laughing at Eriol in a crowd around us.

Then suddenly Eriol changed his tone to a desperate, impatient scream and said:

Eriol-"MY DAD IS DYING DAMN IT SOMEONE HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I'll take you to him."

The moment that voice came Eriol's expression change to one of joy and bliss! Like you'd given him the whole world! Since that someone turned out to be Tomoyo who came out as the crowd parted to let her through who's eyes were also teary and she was still laughing.

-"Oh hey!"

Tomoyo-"Hay bro!"

Eriol-"Oh, only you can save me my dear lovely angel!"

-"Oi!!!!!!!!!!!! Watch what your saying to my sister!"

Which was the statement he completely ignored.

Tomoyo-"Hi, Eriol."

Seriously! It's sooooooooooo obvious that Tomoyo's completely 'gaga' over him.

-cough- moving on.

Eriol- "Well hello my dear light at the end of the dark tunnel!!!!!"

Tomoyo-"I see you gathered people around again!" She said teasingly.

Eriol-"Its not my fault this time! Honest!" He raised his hands palm-up as if in surrender. "Its their fault!" He pointed at the two nurses.

"I just found out that I have a small brother, and they…" He said pointing at the crowd who were looking expectantly at him to make another joke, with admiration in their eyes. "…are just congratulating me!"

Tomoyo laughed as Sanai turned to us and asked:

"You know Dr.Li?"

-"Yes, she is my sister-"

Eriol-"…and my one-day-to-come-fiancée!" Eriol interrupted with satisfaction.

To which I responded by smacking him on the head _which_ got another round of laughter from the crowd.

Tomoyo-"Follow me. I'll take you to your father."

So we started walking after her and so the disappointed crowd started scattering.

-"Aren't you ashamed? Why do you always make a scene? Did we _on__c__e_ go somewhere and leave with grace?"

Eriol-"Am I doing a bad thing by making people laugh? No, really am I now?"

Tomoyo laughed.

Eriol got this goofy smile on his face and looked at her with admiration Totally forgetting that I exist and said:

Eriol-"So is my dad okay now?"

Tomoyo-"Yes, his fine."

Eriol-"Did you perform the surgery?"

Tomoyo nodded 'yes' while giggling as she remembered Eriol's joke in the reception again.

Eriol-"The best surgeon in the world!!!!!!! I wish I had I some problems so you could perform surgery on me. You know, a cut off hand, leg, ear, whatever."

-"OIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Watch it!"

Eriol-"Watch what? What's it to you anyhow?! Huh? Its my body! I'll do what I want with it, and if I want to dissect it, I will and it's none of your business anyways, if its anyone's it's the health institutes or the poor insurance company's!"

Anyways, Eriol talked and we laughed till we reached his fathers' room and Tomoyo said that she has to go, said bye and took off as we went in.

Eriol's mother was mad at us for being late and so Eriol made-up an excuse so she calmed down. We stayed there for an hour more or less and then said goodbye and came out.

On our way out Eriol started walking towards the lobby when I caught him in the act!

-"Oi! Where do you think your going?"

Eriol-"Wha? Just wanted to say goodbye to Sanai and the rest!"

-"No need! You go there, your going to start another commotion!"

Eriol-"No I wo-"

It was then that a voice said:

-"Eriol-san!?"

We looked around and came to see a girl coming towards us with a very worried look on her face.

Eriol-"Oh, well hello!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I'm sure he has noooooooooo idea who he's talking to.

The girl- You…you don't recognize me? I'm…um…I'm Mr.Kinomoto's daughter, Sakura!"

**I hoped you liked it. ****It's**** actually based on a real book. I wanted to write more but then…I didn't. HAHA!**

**Oh by the way: I DON'T OWN A THING (except a few changes in the plot!) **

**REVIEW PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**LOVE**

**JasonROX!**


	2. Two

**Hay guys! I hate school! Yayyyyyyyyyyyyy! Ye I know im nuts! Don't mind me! Oh and, the book Im writing this from is an Iranian one so, unless your from Iran or can speak the language, I don't think you can read it lol! (Plus, im totally changing the ending, I'll tell you the true ending in the last chapter…)**

**Chapter 2**

Sakura- "I just came back from America, I used to live in your block…"

Eriol- "Wow! It's really great to have you back! We all missed you in here! We haven't heard from you from the year you left…"

He was blabbering when Sakura understood and said:

Sakura- "Um, I don't think you still recognized me!?"

Eriol- "I bet my life I do! Aren't you Ms. Sakura who is jus back from America?

I nudged him in the ribs again when Sakura said:

Sakura- "I'm Mr.Kinomoto's daughter. Your father's neighbor and friend!"

Eriol- "I'm soooooooooo going to kill my dad! WHY hasn't he told me that your BACK? So how are you? How's your father? How's your mother? How are the Japanese folks residing in America? Didn't you think that we'd miss you over here back at your hometown?!"

Sakura was looking at Eriol with her mouth half open, confused and so I nudged him again!

Eriol-"OIIIIII! You made a hole in my ribs!

Oh, he hissed that to me by the way!

Sakura-"Something bad happened! I hit an old lady with my car!"

Eriol- "Indeed and excellent jo-wait WHAT?"

Sakura-"Yes, oh please help me! I'm so scared, I don't know what to do!"

Eriol- "Did she die?"

Sakura-" No,no!"

Eriol-"Did you hit her and runaway?"

Sakura-"Oh dear God no!"

Eriol-"Were you running away when they caught you?"

Sakura-"Oh, no!"

Eriol-"Did the old lady runaway?"

Sakura-"Oh, but your not letting me speak!"

Eriol- "But you don't say Mr.Kinomoto's daughter! You hit her and want to runaway now?"

-"Eriol, let her talk!"

Eriol- "Well speak dear, do want that all three of us go and do something to her?"

I hit him in the ribs again.

-"Where is she now?"

Sakura-"In the car, in front of the hospital."

Eriol-"Don't you worry Mr.kinomoto's daughter. Syaoran and I will go and lose her somewhere! How old is she?"

Sakura-"She's very old! The poor lady's at least 80 years old!"

Eriol-" Much better! Then we won't need to pay for insurance _and_ I'm sure her family will be more than happy to be rid of her! They won't even look for her corpse! Come along Syaoran, we've got a lot to do! Bring a knife along too! Na, don't! We'll kill her with our hands! She's half dead by now anyways!"

Anyhow! We took a wheelchair and sat the old lady on it and wheeled her back to the reception. The moment we stepped in Eriol turned to the nurses we were now well acquainted with and said:

Eriol-"Come along Sanai-san! Have I got a pregnant woman for you this time!"

Finally we went to the emergency room and called Tomoyo again. She arranged for everything and when the doctor finished checking the old lady up said:

Doctor- "Thankfully, Mam, Your healthier than I am! There is nothing wrong with you, and your fine!"

The old lady who was still on the bed said:

Old lady- "Then why do my bones hurt, and why isn't my eye sight clear?"

Doctor-"Did this happen after the accident?"

Old lady- "No dear! Its been like this for almost 20 years now! And no doctor or medicine was effective!"

The doctor started laughing and Eriol went next to the old lady and started whispering in her ear:

Eriol-"Ma, Your cure is with me!"

Old lady-"Are you a doctor dear?"

Eriol-"Yes, but I specialize in a different area! Let me see…your no older that 50, 55 are you?"

The moment Eriol said this, the old lady literally _jumped-up _and sat on the bed! We were looking at her transfixed when Eriol said:

Eriol-" Can I have you address Ma? We have a family friend, he's a guy of nearly 60, 63, the poor guy's wife has been dead for more than 10 years now! He is very lonely right now! He's looking for girl who's a great wife and of course, is very healthy!"

Now when he said _that_, the old lady jumped down from the bed like a 20 year old! Now, we were all cracking up, but tried to control ourselves!"

Eriol-"Do you know anyone in the family for him?! You know, like someone who looks like you, but with the said conditions, being healthy and all!?"

Old lady-"Well, I don't think we have anyone in the family right now, but, this guy, is he a nice person? Does he have a house? Does he have money?"

Eriol went next to her and looped his arm around hers and started walking her out the door. I don't know what Eriol said to her but they had taken a few steps when the old lady started laughing loudly saying:

Old lady- "Oh, it's healthy! It's healthy!"

Anyways, after five minutes Eriol came back in the room, clapped his hands together and said:

Eriol-"Mr.Kinomoto's daughter, this problem is solved. But there is a small thing you should do so that the Old lady is 100 percent satisfied!"

Sakura-"Thank you so much! Thank you, your friend and Tomoyo-san! I'd do anything! Should I bring her back for a check-up tomorrow?"

Eriol-"No Mr.Kinomoto's daughter! Nothing like that at all! Don't worry, if the old hag has a million other diseases she's not going to say a word!"

-"What did you tell the poor lady that she turned healthy?"

Eriol-"That's a deadly secret! I used a spell on her!"

Sakura-"So, what should I do for her? Oh, does she want money?!"

Eriol-"She doesn't want any money or any other thing! You should only get your father, Mr.Kinomoto, to go her proposal!"

-"Were you telling her these things?"

Eriol-"What else? Do you think she'd let go if I hadn't told her that? This hag I know, would have sucked your blood to the last yen, relating her Romanism to this accident!"

Tomoyo was dying of laughter! Sakura who wasn't familiar with Eriol attitude was looking at him with her moth open.

Eriol-"Tomoyo-san, did you like my treatment strategy?"

Tomoyo-"Very! True miracle!"

Eriol-"Oh, those lovely, killer praises!"

-"OIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! What are you saying?"

Eriol-"Why are you so against my display of affection? I'm thanking her for crying out loud!"

-"No need!"

Eriol-"Are the things I say too fluffy?"

-"Tomoyo, you go back to your job. Thanks a lot for helping us out!

Eriol-"You freaggin, mean, stingy idiot! You have this one sister and you keep her from me! Me 'The Naïve'!"

-"Yes, my "BEEP"! Come over here! Don't disturb the staff!"

Tomoyo said good bye and went so Eriol, Sakura and I went back to the lobby.

Sakura- "Again, Thank you! I don't know what I would have done if you were not here!"

Eriol-"You'd most probably either be in jail, or in the Police Station."

I nudged him in the ribs.

-"I'm really sorry miss Kinomoto, my friend here is kind of high in humour."

Eriol-"Mr.Kinomoto's daughter, how did you know me?"

Sakura laughed and said:

Sakura-" I have already introduce myself. Why do you keep calling me Mr.Kinomoto's daughter?"

Eriol-"Sorry, what was your name again? Oh ye, Cherry tree?"

I rolled my eyes at him and said:

-"Can you go over there?" I pointed at a point in the lobby.

Eriol-"No can do! How come when Tomoyo's here, I have to put up with an idiot like you? But now that Sakura and I are related I have to go?"

-"Your getting really rude today, plus, what kind of relation does Sakura have with you?"

Eriol-"Her dad's childhood clothes were dried in the same place and under the same sun as my dad's! That, my man, I call being related! Now if you want to flirt with her, you do it in front of me!"

-"Shame on you! I meant it as in 'don't-bother-her' get out of here!"

Sakura was crying of laughter once again but managed to choked out a 'Goodbye, hope to see you soon' and went out of the hospital with a bell cramp or something, since she was holding her stomach and laughing out loud.

-"Why are you so rude today by the way? Cant you keep that trap of yours shut?...You know what? Never mind! Lets go."

Eriol-"You wont let me go say bye to Sanai?"

I took his hand and dragged him out. In the last minute he said:

Eriol-"Hay wait! Did I see my father or what?"


	3. Three

It was almost 1:30 when we Eriol and I decided to have lunch together. So we went to our cars, Eriol's a Jaguar, mine a Mercedes. We decided to go to a new restaurant Eriol had found so he went in front and I followed. When we neared the restaurant he showed me the place and we went to park our cars and then went in.

The restaurant was packed with boys and girls!

We went and sat at a table for two when the waiter who knew Eriol came and started talking with us and gave us the menu.

Eriol-"Ba! The most expensive food in this place is 60 bucks! Where am I supposed to spend my father's fraud money?!

-"For God's sake, be quiet here! The hospital incident was enough!

We ordered and were waiting for our food when I saw a girl sitting behind Eriol in front of a whose back was to me. The thing that got my attention about the girl was that she was crying. Eriol heard them talking and stretched his neck a little to hear better. They were talking and he was confirming every word they said!

The girl-"Weren't you the one who told me you'd marry me no matter what?!"

The boy-"I didn't say that."

The girl-" Then how did you say it? What is the difference between 'saying' and' saying'?"

Eriol-"Hell, there is a big difference! We have _Saying _and we have _saying_! Totally different!"

-"Be quiet Eriol! They'll hear you!"

The boy-"Those things are in the past! Let go!"

The girl-"Now that you have ruined my life? I'm talking about that night! Remember?"

Eriol-"Oh God please!! Let him not remember so she would have to remind him!! Oh God, God…"

-"SHHH!! Shut up!"

The boy-"Yes I remember, but you wanted it too!"

Eriol-"ukhh you dope! Couldn't you have forgotten? You and your good memory! Who would have been hurt if you had forgotten and she would have to tell so we could hear! Stupid…"

-"Eriol!"

Eriol-"Heavens! I only have the audio! You have the whole video? Like, can you see the girl's face?"

-"Quiet! Ye I can see her."

The girl-"Your attitude was different that night."

The boy-" If you continue like this I'm going to leave!"

The girl-"I don't care! You've already ruined my life!"

The boy-"If that's all your problem…here."

Then he put his hand in his pocket and took out a cheque. The girl paused for a second, wiped her tears, took the cheque and got up. But before leaving she said:

-"Do you treat all girls like this?"

The boy-"That's none of you business!"

The girl- "That's fine. But at least you have a souvenir from me! A reminder. I know that you'll think of me soon enough."

I was looking at her eyes when she turned and looked at me. I slowly nodded my head in sympathy but all she did was smirk.

Eriol-"Do you still have the video? The audio is muted!"

-"Nope. I don't have it anymore. She went."

Eriol-"Now, there is something very fishy in this whole thing! Since I can remember, it was the girls that were given a souvenir by the boys! These days the world had turned so bad that guys are getting things from women! Dude, I think that the guy is pregnant and he doesn't know! I mean, since he has no experience and stuff! He won't be sure until he has given a test! Look at what he's eating, may be then we'll know if he's pregnant with a girl or a boy!"

-"Don't start blabbering again."

Eriol-"You don't believe me? See, these last days my dad was eating a lot of sour stuff! And you saw that in the hospital they said that he has a son! Oh wait, speaking of my dad, what was wrong with him again?

-"Zip it! Remind me to tell Tomoyo about this! If you care this much for your dad, how much do you think you'll care for your wife?"

Eriol-"So much for our 25 years of friendship! You won't even help me marry Tomoyo AND she is your _SISTER_!"

-"First of all, I won't give you my sister! Over my dead body! Second of all, she doesn't want to get married now! What can _I_ do? She is not a kid and I can't force her! I mean I won't!"

Eriol-"What type of sister is she? You have to slap that little ugly spoiled brat! Don't even say her name in front of me! I hope she finds no suitors and stays with your parents and cause them shame!"

-"pff. Baka, you have no idea! Just last night, one of my mother's families called and set a date to come to her proposal!"

Eriol-"WHAT?? Those little pieces of…of…-ukh-. OVER MY DEAD BODY!!"

-"Oi!"

Just then, they brought our food and placed it on the table and went.

Eriol-"Man, I'm seriously pissed now! As if something ripped out my heart!"

-"Oh so you DO feel sad!"

Eriol-"What, you think I'm a potato! But, come on Syao, are you serious or are kidding?!"

-"I swear I'm serious! Plus, this is just one of her suitors!"

Eriol-"Oi! 'this is just one of her suitors!'. Pff. I said I'll marry your sister! Why are you making her so appealing!?"

-"Go kill yourself! Tomoyo won't marry you!

Eriol-"Please! When is the proposal?"

-"…"

Eriol-"Syao-kun!!"

-"Don't call me that!"

Eriol-"Ok. I'm soooory!! Now tell me!!"

-"Nope. You too temtatious!"

Eriol-"WHAT? Me? I'm always with you!"

-"Exactly!"

Eriol-"Not that you don't like it! Who was it last night that-"

I didn't let him finish.

-"Ye well, that's it! That is precisely why I won't tell you the day!"

Eriol-"kk! I swear! I promise I'll be a good boy!! You can even take me to someone and I'll repent!! But then don't come to me and tell me 'let's go _sightseeing_!'"

-"EE! You talk a lot! Friday night! FRIDAY NIGHT!"

Eriol-"What are you a matchstick over there? Why didn't you stop this?!"

-"I can't let go of my life and sit by the phone and wait and see who wants to propose so that I can cancel! Have the guts! Do something yourself!"

This time he was on the verge of tears!

Eriol-"What can I do? It's you stupid sister's fault! Oh MY GOD! WHAT IF SHE DOESN'T EVEN _LIKE_ ME??"

-"Of course she loves you, you idiot! She just thinks that you're not ready!"

Eriol-" Can't we get married and THEN get ready?!"

-"…"

Eriol-"Ok, so tell me this! If she loves me, then why did she allow them to come to her proposal?!"

-"She doesn't even know! My mother set this up."

Eriol-"I hope she dies!"

-"Shut up! Your being really rude today!!"

Eriol-"Sorry! It's just…when they say 'Tomoyo's suitors' my backbone starts shaking!"

I laughed at him.

-"Don't worry, she'll marry you in the end! Now, if she finds out about this, she'll get mad."

Eriol-"If I ask you something, you promise not to say no?!"

-"Depends!"

Eriol-"Please say you'll not say no!!"

-"Fine, I wont say no!"

Eriol-"Can you do something so I can be there!!"

-"You want to crash it?"

Eriol-"ye."

-"Ok, but no fighting alright?!"

Eriol-"I promise!! "

-"Ok. Now eat!"

So we both started eating. We had both ordered stakes. But then, I started talking again.

-"Eriol, where does Kinomoto-san live?"

Eriol-"Exactly in front of our house. The huge mansion. Why?"

-"I really like her…."

Eriol-"The house?"

He started drinking coke after he said that.

-"SAKURA!"

And so he choked.


End file.
